Broken Hearts
by LeadYouIn
Summary: SasukeSakura, InoShikamaru. What will Sakura and Shikamaru do when Ino and Sasuke start dating? Why are they going out in the first place? In the words of Inner Sakura.....SHANNARO! EPILOGUE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own and of the songs below. If you want to know what the songs are called just say so in your review! **hint hint**

What will Sakura and Shikamaru do when Ino and Sasuke start dating? Why are they even going out in the first place? What the fuck is going on? In the words of Inner Sakura, SHANNARO! (Sasuke/Sakura) (Shikamaru/Ino)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go, somewhere only we know…

Lxl

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending

Lxl

It was my turn to decide

I knew this was our time

No one else will have me like you do

No one else will have me, only you

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the bridge. She figured she had well over three hours before she was even supposed to show up, meaning six or seven hours till she saw Kakashi and their training even started.

Lately she hadn't been sleeping well, eating well, or just functioning well. Ever since Sasuke and Ino had started going out three months ago she just felt herself losing it. First, she had just been angry, no, furious….Ino said she was in love with Shikamaru so what the fuck was she doing with Sasuke?

Then she sank into a depressed state. She hadn't come out of her room for anything other than training with Tsunade and working at the hospital. Chocolate, ice cream, and cookies had become her best friends. She needed comfort and thought she could find it in food.

Now, she was just apathetic, but only on the surface. She was still angry, depressed, and confused but she had learned to hide it under a mask of indifference. She'd stopped hanging out with her friends after training. She'd stopped pounding Naruto whenever he did something stupid. She'd stopped trying to show Sasuke the way she felt. She just stopped.

She knew Shikamaru had shut down too. She knew that he'd been in love with Ino ever since they'd been little kids. How could he help it? Their parents were best friends, they practically spent every waking moment together, and so it was natural for the two of them to be together.

Ever since the defeat of Akatsuki and Orochimaru they had been spending all their time together. It seemed like they had separated into their own little world and that nobody else mattered. Actually, everyone had separated into pairs. Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, her and Sasuke, and Ino and Shikamaru. They trained together constantly because their families' techniques were designed to be used together. They even went out for a bit before 'it' happened. It seemed like something bad always had to happen when things couldn't get any better.

Temari had come back into town to help proctor the chuunin exam, and Ino had turned right back into the jealous bitch that she was around Sasuke when they were twelve. That was seven years ago for crying out loud! Not that Sakura blamed her, heck that was how she felt now!

Shikamaru had been assigned to escort Temari around the village, so he had been spending all his time with her. It was understandable to everyone, except for Ino that is. Then again, Ino never was much good at thinking rationally. So, after the exam was over and Temari left, Ino was suddenly following Sasuke again. Then, after a big party at one of the many clubs that had opened after Tsunade became the Hokage, the two were suddenly inseparable, and it was like Sakura and Shikamaru didn't exist at all.

At first everyone was just confused. After three years of pretending that they weren't in love, the village figured that they would all be tying the knot pretty soon. Naruto and Hinata had been dating for two years, Neji and Tenten for three. Ino and Shikamaru had more or less been going out their entire lives, and Sakura and Sasuke's relationship was far too strange for anyone to label. But, that didn't mean that anyone would deny that there was something there. If someone decided to take a street poll, asking ten random people who would be the girl that Sasuke started the Uchiha clan with again, all ten would say 'Sakura' without a moment's hesitation.

Sakura looked at her watch, it was already seven thirty. _Only two more hours to wait._ She stood up and stretched her sore muscles. _I can't go on like this anymore! I'm practically falling apart at the seams and it's hurting all the people around me. I've got to change! I guess I am happy for Sasuke-kun, finally being able to open up to someone, I guess I never thought that I'd actually lose to Ino-pig. Ah well, might as well get on with it. _Sakura decided to be happy for those around her, not for herself. She was always good at that, hiding her hurt behind a fake smile. What was the problem in reinstating the tradition now?

"SSSSSSSSSSaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed a high-pitched voice that was far to close to her eardrum.

"Damn it Naruto! How many times have I told you not to scream in my ear!" She turned to smack him upside the head when she looked at the person standing next to her. "I-iino"

"Look, Sakura I'm sorry ok? I want us to be friends like we were before. Hey, maybe you should start going out with Shika-kun! Your kids would have IQ's of fifty billion!" Ino looked at her with such a hopeful expression that Sakura couldn't help but fake a small smile.

A pathetic, disgruntled, and offhanded "yah" was all she could get out before she felt like she was going to start crying on the spot.

"Oh wow mutant forehead girl! It's going to be just like it was before! Kami knows I need all the friends I can get right now." Her face clouded over as she said the last phrase, but she immediately brightened. "Hey, there's a big party at that club downtown tonight, and we want you to be there. Everyone's coming so you don't want to miss it! You've been so down in the dumps lately, its so depressing!"

_Hhhmmmm I wonder why that is Ino-pig? It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your dating the guy I've loved every since I was a little kid? No, that's just way to obvious of an answer! _Sakura faked a smile again. "Sure I'll come Ino, just like old times right?" _Like hell I'm gonna go to that party!_

"Oh, I'm so glad forehead girl! Ja ne!" Ino quickly hugged Sakura before running off to her training ground.

"Ugh, now I need a bath!" Sakura said out loud, unconsciously trying to rub all traces of the dirt she felt off of her.

"Why do you need a bath Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere to right in front of her. Instead of answering she simply turned and smiled at him, before walking to the opposite corner of the bridge.

"Wow, you're actually early sensei! This is the first time since……actually since ever!" She hoped she didn't sound as half hearted as she felt.

Under the mask Kakashi's nose crinkled. Lately Sakura had been….off. She only trained for appearances. Even Naruto had noticed there was something wrong, right from the get go. His team had matured to the point where they could sense when something was wrong with one of the others. His training had made them the strongest ANBU unit in Konoha, also the smallest platoon, forming one on their own.

Before Sakura could answer Naruto came running into view, ramen noodles hanging off the side of his mouth. _Saved by the blond idiot………maybe this day isn't going to be so bad after all. _"Sakura-chan are you coming to the party tonight?" he asked with a wholehearted exuberance that could only come from him. "There's going to be lots of dancing and food and everyone's going to be there…" he continued his rambling for a full minute before he noticed the lack of enthusiasm on Sakura's part. "Huh? Sakura-chan? Are you going to come or what?" He looked at her expectantly, cocking his head to one side, waiting.

"Yah" _Again with the lame one word answer. What am I, Sasuke? Damn it! Why do I feel like crying, I can't cry, I'm not a dumb little kid anymore! _

"Finally Sakura-chan! You really need to get out more! You have us all really worried, especially Sasuke-teme, even though he'd never admit it."

The normal Sakura would have smiled in delight, someone else just told her that Sasuke cared! But, this wasn't the normal Sakura so she used the words she had been struggling to get out all morning. She snapped.

"You think he cares about me? You think he cares at all? Then why the fuck is he going out with that blond haired bitch?" she stressed the last word, hoping the venom in her tone caught on. "I don't understand it Naruto and I'm sick of trying to. I-"

"Sasuke-teme get out of that tree and get your lazy ass over here!" yelled Naruto "I think you have something to settle with Sakura-chan."

"I don't have anything to settle with Sakura." Said Sasuke, looking in apparent fascination at the pond water below the bridge.

"Yah, I think you do teme! Then what are you and Ino doin-"

"DROP IT NARUTO!" yelled Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously. They made eye contact for a second, then immediately broke it.

"Sorry," mumbled Sakura "I forgot I have to train with Tsunade-sama." _Great…add word class liar to my list of accomplishments………_

"Don't lie Sakura." Said Kakashi, a slight twinkle in his visible eye. "You know that Tsunade left for Sunagakure two days ago. Just stay and train with us. You really haven't been keeping up with the others lately. Besides, we need you for today's exercise."

"Why not," muttered Sakura under her breath. _Damn, you'd think he'd be slightly less attentive with his nose in that disgusting book all the time. _

"Good!" the vaguest hint of a smile was visible underneath his mask. "Today I want the three of you to spar using tai-jutsu only."

"But Kaka-" spluttered Naruto before he was interrupted. It was clear what was on his mind.

"No chakra either," he added, eyeing Sakura. She, in return, slumped her shoulders. She was the strongest tai-jutsu user of the three when she could use chakra-enhanced kicks and punches.

"But what abou-" Naruto only managed half his sentence before he was interrupted again.

"No techniques copied by the Sharinghan either. Just the skills you acquired with your personal strength. This exercise will build up your muscular strength as well as your stamina."

_Not to mention giving us broken bones too. _Sakura smiled wryly. If the three of them started beating each other with no apparent strategies they would quickly require serious medical attention.

"On my mark you'll start. And, you'll only be going two at a time so I can easily observe your progress throughout the day. Sakura and Naruto, you're up first.

The two of them quickly stepped into the clearing where they usually trained. Sakura scanned the area. She could easily beat Naruto because of all her training with Tsunade that focused on avoiding such attacks. She would be able to keep a higher energy level for much longer than he could. But, because of his enormous stamina she knew she needed a plan.

_If I go for him directly, it will just be a matter of who gets tired or hurt first. The key here is to trick him into staying still for a few seconds so I can hit him hard. This area is covered in trees so…._

"Ready?" called Kakashi "Don't stop unless I tell you to. Go!"

Sakura and Naruto ran at each other both evading kicks and punches for a few minutes. Unobtrusively, Sakura had managed to move Naruto towards the trees near the edge of the clearing. As he 'dodged' one of her kicks aimed for his head she slammed her foot into the tree behind him. A normal person wouldn't have been able to topple a fifty-year-old tree with one kick, but then again, this was what Sakura specialized in. The tree fell, catching Naruto in its branches on the way down.

"Sakura-chan! That's not fair, you weren't supposed to use strategy!" Sasuke and Kakashi smirked in the background.

"Ok, while Naruto gets up," Kakashi smiled under his mask, attempting not to laugh at the mental images of Naruto stuck underneath a tree, "I want Sakura and Sasuke to go."

The two of them stepped into the clearing. Since her 'match' with Naruto had only lasted two or three minutes Sakura wasn't tired at all, but she could feel her anger rising up again.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Sasuke said, of course, while smirking.

_And he would need to go easy on me because? _Inner Sakura was fuming and she was starting to show.

"Start!" yelled Kakashi from beside where Naruto lay, still trying to extricate himself from the mass of branches and leaves.

Sakura had every intent of doing exactly what Kakashi had wanted. She was just going to spar for a bit and attempt to trick Sasuke, somehow. But once she saw him smirking at her, a gesture that normally would have made her want to flirt, she ran at him. He ran at her too, not expecting what she was going to do.

As soon as Sasuke was within her range she aimed a chakra filled kick right below his waist. And, because he obviously wasn't expecting it, she hit him too. As he fell onto the ground, moaning in agony, she realized what she had done and a horrified expression filled her face. On the one hand she felt like running around and dancing out of pure happiness. On the other, she wanted nothing more than to kneel in front of him, tell him how sorry he was, hear him say he never wanted to see Ino again and that he truly loved her, and then begin a perfect life with him. Knowing that neither would happen she turned on her heel and ran back into the forest. _After that fiasco, I guess I owe it to Ino-pig to go to that party. After all, I did just sack her boyfriend. Wonder if that's going to cause any problems…._ A devious grin made its way to her face as she headed back towards Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So….did you guys like it? I'll continue it if you did. Don't worry all you Arranged Marriage readers, that story will be updated in a couple of days. If you have any suggestions for me I'll take 'em! This story is only going to be a couple more chapters in length unless you want me to make it longer. So drop a review and tell me what you thought. In the next chapter you'll find out the reason for Ino and Sasuke being together and we'll get to the crisis! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song below. These songs really sets the mood for the chapter so it would help to read it. Sakura's kinda bitchy in this chapter and it's really intense so brace yourself! Can't say I blame her though, lol for one I wrote her in here and the circumstances are **stressful**. Enjoy!

I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.

Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And i don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything.

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And i don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
And I don't wanna talk about it  
'cause I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you.

Lxl

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I

OoOoOoOoOoO

Izumo was panting, no, that was an understatement. Tsunade had been out of Konoha for two days, and as the Hokage's assistants, him and Kotetsu had to carry the truckloads of paperwork in the office to a much larger storage facility……… after they completed it. Needless to say, the task was futile. After working for twelve hours a day for two days they had barely made a dent in one corner of the overcrowded room. _No wonder she's always drunk. At least she has an excuse. Though, a pathetic excuse it is._

Tsunade had been back in Konoha for all of five minutes before she demanded that Kotetsu and Izumo summon all the anbu currently in the village, without activating the tattoo seals. They had been running around all day trying to track them all down at their various training grounds. Now, he had only one left to go.

"Oi, Sakura!" Izumo pounded on the door of an apartment in the downtown area of Konoha. "Sakura! Tsunade-sama is calling a meeting for the anbu! You have to be there in ten minutes." With that he ran off. It was common knowledge that Sakura could be scarier than Tsunade, even when she wasn't in a drunken frenzy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura looked vacantly at the few dozen or so people milling about on top of the Hokage Memorial. It was hard to believe that this was all that was left of the anbu. After Orochimaru and Akatsuki's previous attacks Konoha had been deeply hit. Although an outsider would never be able to tell the attacks had hit hard, cutting the list of active shinobi in half, then half again. Sighing, she made her way to an empty seat, trying to hide herself from the rest of those present.

"Sakura! Oi, is this seat taken?" said Shikamaru, shuffling along the aisles until he reached her. His usual grin was absent from his face. He look pale, tired, and overworked, only more so than the others present. He had been promoted to anbu captain and strategical advisor, sitting on the council of elders, though his age wasn't yet half of most of the rest.

Sakura gestured absently to the seat and returned to her vacant staring. _I wonder if I should apologize to Sasuke-kun. I should, but it'd probably only blend into the other background noise he hears. Does he even hear me? Probably not……I thought I stood a chance, being the only one to stick with him all these years. Kuso! I can't cry. _Unconciously she started clenching her fists as the tears began pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? Tch, troublesome girls, always crying about something. Woah! I didn't mean to make you start crying more…….Sakura, are you alright?"

In response, Sakura's shoulders started shaking and she leaned onto Shikamaru, her tears starting to get him wet too. She tried to convince herself that she was strong for the past two years. She was seventeen, an adult by Konoha's standards. She kept telling herself that she didn't need Sasuke to help her, pick her up when she was down. But, after all the events that had taken place, she needed comfort. Real comfort, and she turned to Shikamaru for it. He, in return, slowly put his arms around her and mumbled comforting words in her ear, interjected by "how troublesome" or "damn women".

"Shika-kun? Sakura-chan, what are you two doing?" asked Ino, seemingly appearing from nowhere, with Sasuke.

_Great, just what I need now, of all the god-damn times they could have shown up it had to be now! Kami, why me? Why does this hurt so much?_

Sakura and Shikamaru slowly drew apart, a faint blush apparent on both of their cheeks.

"S-ssakura? I-I didn't t-tthink that yyou'd aactually take me seriously….and I didn't think Shikamaru would either. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" screamed Ino, in a blind rage, coming from nowhere. Tears were falling down her face as she stormed out of the meeting. Sasuke turned and followed after her. The remained two sat still, staring after their retreating backs with blank expressions on their faces.

_What the hell was that? I always knew Ino was moody but never that moody…………what's going on with her? Maybe it's that time of the month, Ino-pig always did get it really bad. But still, it's not like Sasuke-kun to go running after someone. Maybe………maybe I'm not the only one who could change him. If I really made Ino cry then I should go and apologize, kill two birds with one stone._

Sakura stood up and followed after Sasuke and Ino, who had long since disappeared. _Oh shit, now what am I going to do? It's not like I'll be able to find them in all of this. _ She sat down again just as Tsunade yelled for all of them to be quiet. The reason for this mysterious meeting was about to be revealed.

"As you all know I visited Sunagakure to discuss treaty specifics with the other countries that have decided to enter into the alliance. This should have been a happy meeting, but unfortunately, it was not. We have learned that several powerful nuke-nin from the other countries have formed an organization that they use to control and subjugate the people in Kirigakure." Tsunade glanced into the crowd, staring repeatedly at Sakura and Shikamaru before continuing.

"Kirigakure, is the smallest and weakest of the shinobi countries. They lost three-quarters of their ninja strength in the recent war with Orochimaru and Akatsuki and because of this, they simply do not have the strength to push these nins out. Simply put, we are the only country without nins in this group. As a result the organization will not be familiar with the upper echelon of our ninja personnel. They have requested that we send a team of two ninjas to infiltrate the organization and destroy them from the inside." She let her words sink in before continuing. "Going on this mission would be completely voluntary as it would most likely involve torture and death. If it were a success, the participating nins would be away from Konoha for a minimum of three years. It would undoubtedly take that long to infiltrate, gain the trust of, and then destroy them. We need one female and one male who would pose as brother and sister mercenaries from the outskirts of the country, If you would like this mission you can speak to me privately at any time. If no one comes forward in two days we will be forced to randomly select two of you. That is all."

With that the entire group stood up and started walking away. As Shikamaru and Sakura started to leave they heard repeated "That's suicide! Who the hell would volunteer for a mission like that!" or "Three years? How could anyone want to be away from here for that long, if they even came back."

They knew why Tsunade had kept looking at them. It was no secret about Sasuke and Ino, and certainly Sakura and Shikamaru's feeling were no big secret either. The whole village had been sending pitying glances at the four, wondering what went wrong between them.

_Figures that Shishou would think the best way to deal with this would be to leave and hope it goes away while we're gone. I'm not leaving though, that would only make things worse. I doubt that Shikamaru will leave either. He may be the laziest ass on the planet but he wouldn't be able to leave Ino either. _

"Ne, Shikamaru, are you going to that party tonight? Ino-pig practically threatened me into….oh" She stopped, noticing the pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I forgot about," she struggled to find the right word, "_that._" _Nice, very tactful. _She could practically see her inner self rolling her eyes.

"It's fine. Ino threatened me too so I guess I have no choice. We all know what she's like when she's ticked off." They both cringed at the thought. 'Ino' and 'angry' were two words that meant trouble if heard together. "She's so troublesome. This whole thing is troublesome!" He jammed his hands into his pockets and continued walking.

"Sure is," Sakura muttered darkly before turning the opposite direction. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Just down the street from the party was a small restaurant where the former rookie nine and Gai's team had agreed to meet and eat before going in. Actually, everyone had agreed to Naruto's yelling and screaming without knowing what it was about until Hinata explained it to them later. She really was good for him.

Everyone other than Sasuke and Ino sat around the table boredly, waiting for them to show up.

"Sasuke-teme, thinks he's cool with his smirking and chicken hair but now he's fashionably late? When I see him I'm gon-"

"Ssshh Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, her cheeks bright red, "You're disturbing the other customers!"

Before Naruto could say anything back Sasuke and Ino walked in. Sasuke had a dark look on his face, his hands were in his pockets and he was glaring at the floor, radiating a dangerous aura. Ino's eyes were red and puffy from recent crying though she gave a weak smile as they walked in, fake though it was. She kept twisting something around her ring finger as well, as though debating whether or not to throw it away. Once they reached the table, the waitress came up, took their orders, and went to the kitchen to tell the chef.

"Ino, why were you late?" asked Tenten her eyes staring curiously at the couple who had just entered. "I mean, you practically brow beat us all into coming and now-"

"I-iit's nothing! Sasuke and I just have something to tell you after we get our food, that's all."

Something to the effect of 'I'm not doing the telling' came out of Sasuke's mouth but everyone was too preoccupied with Ino to really hear, everyone but Sakura. _I wonder what the hell is wrong now. As if things could get any worse._ How wrong she was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After everyone had finished eating they poured out the sake and Sasuke and Ino stood to make their announcement. Sasuke jammed his hands in his pockets and looked so sad that it was all Sakura could do not to ask what was wrong. He gave her one longing, fleeting glance before Ino began to talk.

"We're going to make a toast." Said Ino without a hint of joy.

Everyone stood, as was traditional, and raised their glasses, expectantly looking at Ino.

"Ne, what are we toasting teme?" asked Naruto, elbowing Sasuke, who strangely made no attempt to stop him. He simply looked at Sakura before Ino continued.

"Sasuke…….Sasuke and I………..we're getting married." She finally got out before she sank into her chair and started crying.

The glasses were halfway to their mouths before anyone realized what was said. Naruto almost choked on his sake before asking what the hell was wrong with Sasuke. Hinata and Tenten both looked at Ino with concern, nobody should be crying when their announcing their wedding. Neji simply stared incredulously at Sasuke and Ino, shock and disbelief written all over his face. Then a crash was heard.

Shikamaru had thrown his glass into the closest wall. His head was bent so that no one could see his face. He ran out of the restaurant with Ino screaming after him. Then everyone's attention turned to Sakura, who surprisingly stood very calmly, staring into her glass.

She picked up her glass and downed it. Then looking straight at Sasuke, with a dam of tears threatening to break, she added "Have a nice life," before she ran out of the restaurant too with Sasuke on her heels.

"Sakura, god damn it Sakura stop!" Sasuke ran out of the restaurant, trying desperately to catch up to Sakura before he lost her in the crowd. Sakura just kept on running, the tears pouring down her face.

_How the hell? Why would they do this? Don't they know? _Her thoughts refused to form sentences, she couldn't think straight. Finally she stopped and sank to the ground, sobs wracking her body. She turned and stood when she heard Sasuke approaching her from behind.

"Sakura I-"

"How could you do this to me? I've loved you ever since we were in the academy and now you're going to marry my-" she stopped, unable to speak anymore, the sobs once again controlling her.

"But I….damn it Sakura, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Sasuke started to approach her but she kept her distance from him.

"What exactly is this?" she hissed, anger giving her the strength she needed, "I know you don't love her, and don't you dare try to tell me that you do!"

"I don't Sakura, it was all just a mistake!" Sasuke was desperate for her to understand. "That night at the club……..I started drinking and I ended up drunk. She, she was just so depressed over Shikamaru and Temari that she got drunk too and we ended up spending the night together. It wasn't supposed to happen we jus-"

"Y-yyou sssleept together?" her voice was barely above the whisper. She was begging him with her eyes, pleading for this not to be true. "You two….she…..then…..she's pregnant isn't she? It's the only reason you would still be together. Oh Kami-sama, I don't believe this. I can't believe this. I can't believe that you two would do this to us! I love you….I love you so much and this is what I get?" She started sobbing again but she turned back to the restaurant with a new purpose. She left Sasuke in stunned silence before he began to run after her.

When Sakura reached the restaurant she met Ino trying to leave. When she saw her, she couldn't contain all the anger and hurt that she felt. But before she could say anything Ino began to speak.

"Sakura…. I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to-"

"This wasn't supposed to happen? Save it, I've heard it before and you can't take it back." She left out a harsh and self-deprecating laugh. "Figures that you would sleep with him to make yourself feel better. How could you do that to me Ino, how could you do that to Shikamaru! God damn it Ino, he loves you! And you love him! And now….." her voice dropped off as the realization hit her. "Now, none of us can be together. I hate you .I hate you so much! We were never friends and we never will be. I never want to see you again!" With that she turned and ran in the opposite direction she had come as Ino sank to the ground, crying pathetically.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura fled to the place where everything began, the ninja academy. The place where she had met Sasuke, her one and only love, and Ino, her ex best friend. She still couldn't think straight. _Ino-pig and Sasuke-kun slept together and now she's pregnant? What the hell is wrong with us? Are we really so dysfunctional that we couldn't admit to each other how we felt?_

She thought she was alone until she saw a solitary figure sitting on a bench behind the main building.

"Sakura" asked Shikamaru, rubbing his eyes once he saw her approaching him. "I just can't believe it, I mean I never thought that…"

Sakura didn't even bother to hide her tears. Instead she simply grasped his hand "I guess Tsunade-sama knew. She kept looking at us during that…"

"She wants us to go doesn't she? Those two are trying to hide something with this ridiculous marriage."

_They don't call him a genius for nothing. _She thought with a sad smile. _He deserves to know the truth too._

"They slept together you know? Actually, you probably already guessed that. Ino-pig's pregnant and life as we know it is over. She was depressed about you and Temari and I have no idea what the fuck Sasuke-kun was doing." She leaned against Shikamaru's shoulder and started to cry again.

"She's pregnant? Guess that bastard finally got to restore his clan. You know it's funny, the whole village was sure he would restore it with you and know it's your best friend."

"Ex-best friend, I never want to see or hear her again." Sakura mumbled, her face buried in his shirt.

"Then, there's only one thing we can do. We should accept that mission. Tsunade probably knew the reason behind Ino and Sasuke being together and she was trying to protect us by getting us to leave."

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, still unable to stop the tears. Shikamaru too, had been unsuccessful in this department.

"You're right. We've given up everything because of them and look where it got us?" she gestured to their tears, smiling sardonically. "We deserve this….we don't have anything left here."

With that they got up and headed towards to Hokage's office, fully bent on leaving the village.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Woooooo that was intense wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it certainly was depressing, to say the least. The next chapter will be the finale! If you have any questions or comments or what not drop a review! I really appreciate all those who reviewed the first chapter….it really helped a lot! In the next chapter we'll get to see everyone's reactions to them leaving, etc (trying not to give away too much here!) Also, I'm gonna do something really different with those two…I can't wait to write it and get it posted…anyways drop a review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Hey guys…just a short little author's note before we start….this is important so don't skim over it….I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review, it really means a lot to an author to see that encouragement! This is not the finale chapter although it's only going to be 2 or so chapters longer. I just thought of a better way to get the couples together than what I was originally going to do so drop a review and tell me what you think about that! Now without further ado….SONG LYRICS! Actually, this song is what gave me the inspiration to write this fan fiction and it really sets the mood for the chapter so read it! If you're interested in hearing the bands or anything just say so in your review! As for the pairings…well just look at the summary or you could just read this chapter! Don't worry, they're not going to change. Well….good reading…you'll hear from me at the end….you know you can't wait…..**

Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
When I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
When you are around.  
Don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
Would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again?

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,   
But you're the drug  
That keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
But all I really know is  
You're the only reason I'm trying.

I am wasting away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
It rains on my bed   
When you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
But I am afraid of losing you.

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
But you're the drug  
That keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
But all I really know is  
You're the only reason I'm trying.

When you're lying next to me  
Love is going through to me.  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me   
'Till I hit reality  
And I lose it all...  
I lose it all...   
I lose it all.  
I lose it all... 

You're the only reason,  
Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying,  
Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
I'm trying, I'm trying..  
I'm trying ...   
Yeah, you know I'm addicted,  
You know I'm addicted,  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle that had been sitting on the edge of her desk for the past hour now. The village elders had taken away all the sake she had stored in her office, hidden around her house, and jammed in random places, and forbidden her to buy anymore. They'd even gone so far as threatening the shopkeepers with the destruction of their stores if they so much as considered selling her alcohol. _Some job, _she thought darkly.

She spent half her time taking care of the desperately ill at the hospital; the other half was spent avoiding the mountains of paperwork that threatened to cause a destructive avalanche in her office. Not to mention the meetings, the public appearances, and the overall stress of trying to run a country as well as have a life! It was getting to be too much. It was almost time to retire.

_If only I had the luxury of thinking about that now. There are far too many other problems threatening us at the moment. _ The Village Hidden in the Mist had sent another urgent letter an hour ago, urgently requesting immediate help. Their people were dying off like flies, and they were powerless to stop it. _I sincerely doubt that any volunteers will be coming forward any time soon. The only people that would take this mission are those with death wishes. _

"Tsuande-sama?" came a familiar female voice from the opposite side of the ancient oak doors. "Shishou, are you there?" Now it could only be one person. _Only Sakura calls me Shishou. _She could hear her quietly talking to someone, but the words were too indistinct to make out.

"Hokage-sama, we need to speak with you. It's about that mission," came a lazy drawl, obviously belonging to the person Sakura was speaking with. "Che, don't tell me you've been drinking again." He pushed the doors open while simultaneously avoiding the stack of papers that fell from a makeshift shelf on top of a nearby plant.

"Sakura, Shikamaru……what happened? You two look like shit."

Sakura could feel a sweat drop forming; Tsunade had never been one for beating around the bush. But, she didn't want her to know the circumstances either. While she thought of Tsunade as a mother-like figure, one that had given her the strength, skills, and the self-confidence to earn herself a place in the new legendary three, these circumstances were….._retarded, unbelievable, too stupid to believe?_ She shook her head, now was not the time for doubt.

While the two of them were walking to the Hokage's Tower, they talked about what they would tell people, eventually deciding that their parents would be the only people, other than the Hokage, who knew that they were leaving. To their parents, they had been assigned anbu work in Kirigakure. To the Hokage, they had volunteered for a mission with minimal chances of survival. But, to be honest, they just didn't care.

Tonight's events had left them broken, confused, and hurt. What ever had possessed Sasuke and Ino to do _that_ had left four very pained people in its wake.

"Tsunade-sama, we want that mission." Sakura screwed her eyes shut so no tears could leak out. Over the years she had gotten better at restraining herself, but she had never been able to hide her emotions from anybody, especially those who knew her well.

"We're requesting that we be sent out of the village as soon as possible for the sake of the people in that village." Shikamaru too, had resigned himself to staring at a particularly interesting part of the floorboards. The silence was strained and deafening.

Finally Tsunade moved. She grabbed two scrolls from one of the drawers in her desk and handed one to each. Somehow, she knew exactly who the volunteers would be.

"I don't know why you two have decided to come forward, but I'm glad someone with your obvious expertise has. But now, on to business. Simply put, in those scrolls you will find all the information you need on the organization and your new identities. All of it needs to be learnt by heart by no later than next week." She stopped, sensing the incredulous looks on their faces.

"N-nnext week? Why not now?" _Damn it, we need to go now! _

"You need to train, learn new techniques, adopt your new personas. Sakura, Shikamaru, you will be training with Kotetsu-san, one of the jounins of the village. He came from the area of the country where you now come from. He will be teaching you the native techniques, some of which will take you the full week to master. Also, you are far too recognizable in your current conditions. Your anbu tattoos would give you away immediately if the pink hair, or ponytail and earring didn't. First thing in the morning I want you to report here so we can remove the tattoos as well as disguise you two. There's no point in gen-jutsu as that would most likely get you killed on the spot. That is all."

With that the two younger ninjas left the building, still clutching their respective scrolls. They bid each other goodnight before going home to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke and Naruto sat in Naruto's tiny apartment, both looking ready to cry too.

"So, that's the whole story then? That's why you and Ino are," he struggled for a moment, "getting married." asked Naruto, staring into his empty ramen cup.

"Yah." Sasuke's head was in his hands. His head was throbbing from all the screaming from Naruto. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. "I messed everything up….again." He screwed his eyes shut as he thought about all the times he had hurt her, left her, caused her pain.

"I don't understand teme! Why would you do something like that to Saku-"

"I'm not like you! I can't always be perfect!" he stood up and started pacing from the couch to the window and back again, making sure he wasn't facing Naruto.

Naruto was stunned. Their whole history had been defined as a struggle for strength. Their genin days had been Naruto trailing after Sasuke, eventually catching up and resulting in a massive battle that almost killed them both. Then, once he came back, they would still fight, but as friends, neither one willing to yield any ground to the other, And now he was suddenly perfect? "Wha-what do you mean?"

"You….you can always better the better person! All I can do is hurt the people I care about." He stopped pacing and finally turned to face Naruto. "What did I do?"

"Sasuke….you love her don't you?" a soft smile played at the edges of Naruto's mouth. "And you realize it now that you've gone and screwed her best friend." The smile vanished.

"No, I knew that I loved her as soon as I returned and she took me back. Don't you get it Naruto? She was the only person who took me back with no questions asked. She always believed in me, always loved me, always trusted me, and look what I did with that?" He turned and hit the wall in frustration, creating a hole between Naruto's living room and bedroom.

Naruto stared at his teammate, fiercest rival, and closet friend in barely concealed shock. He started speaking, softly, watching Sasuke's every move, "She loves you too. Baa-chan told me how she'd wait for you to come home everyday at the gate. Then, when we finally brought you back, she said it was the first time she's seen Sakura happy in three years. You were always the only one who could make her smile."

"You know how bad things are when I'm listening to your advice." muttered Sasuke, while dodging the vase Naruto threw at his head. "But, when you and Hinata got in that fight last year, how did you…" he trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

Naruto just laughed at his apparent unease. "How did we make it? Well teme, we were never as messed up as you and Sakura-chan. No offense, it's just a fact of life. Believe it or not, she thought I was still in love with Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto may have been oblivious to Hinata when they were genin five years ago, but he had been nothing but whole-heartedly devoted to Hinata ever since he realized his feelings for her. Her thinking that Naruto loved Sakura was just….strange. "Well…." He asked the obvious question, "were you?"

"No! I mean Sakura-chan's a great girl and everything but she's not for me. She's meant for you." He eyed Sasuke before continuing. He just slumped farther down in his seat. "We're way too alike for that to ever work out. It happened when Sakura hit that rough patch with her parents last year. She just needed a friend and I ended up pushing Hinata-chan to the side because of that."

"I just don't know what to do Naruto."

Naruto sighed and put a hand on Sasuke's back. "That makes two of us."

OoOoOoOoOoO

At exactly seven the next morning Shikamaru and Sakura were waiting outside the doors to the Hokage's office, nervously anticipating what was in store for them. Both had red swollen eyes, both had not slept a wink. Sakura was absent-mindedly playing with her long pink locks. Shikamaru was leaning against the door, sighing repeatedly as people walked past, giving the pair strange looks. He attempted to sigh again but was cut short as the doors suddenly opened.

"Come in you two." came Tsunade's stern voice, seemingly from behind a mountain of paperwork.

"Did you clean up in here Shishou?" _What the hell? I can actually see the floor. _She looked at her mentor expectantly.

"No," she coughed into her hand, attempting to hide the red tinge in her cheeks. "Yuri just needed some space to work. Sit down, and we'll start the transformation." She gestured impatiently to the two salon chairs that had been set up in one corner. "We'll start with the tattoos. Shizune! Get that girl in here!"

As if on cue a tall woman walked into the office, carrying many bags. She proceeded to walk over to Sakura and Shikamaru, examining and commenting on them as if they weren't in the room.

"Obviously the tattoos have got to go. That can be taken care of easily, however they will both have red marks on their arms for a couple of days."

"That's fine," interrupted Tsunade, "they have a week before they leave. Anything you can do to drastically alter their appearances before that time is acceptable."

_Anything you can do to drastically alter their appearances? What the fuck did we sign up for?_

"Yes, well, the pink hair is out obviously. Same with their eyes, the colors are far too uncommon in that area."

"Our eyes?" asked Shikamaru, vaguely interested, "How can you change our eye colour?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." said Yuri, still poking and prodding at their faces. Both turned to look at the Hokage, doubt written all over their faces. She in turn merely shrugged, as if this happened every day.

"I think I have what I need to get started now. If both of you will roll up your sleeves…" she gestured to their baggy sweaters with disdain. While they were doing that she pulled out two large syringes from one of her many cases. "Now, we'll have to match your individual skin tones with this dye. Then we'll inject it into your arms and your skin will look good as new! They'll just be sore for a couple of days."

As she was talking she jabbed each one in the arm, earning collective glares and exclamations of pain. Sakura let a few tears roll down her cheeks while Shikamaru clenched the arms of his chair, grinding his teeth in an attempt to block out the effects of the needle.

"There we go! All done! That's the painful part. Now ….Sakura was it?" Sakura merely nodded in reply, "I'm going to cut your hair off to just above your shoulders, layer it, cut you bangs shorter and-"

"Don't tell me," she rasped out, the pain still evident on her face, "I really don't care what you do." She slumped back into her seat, cradling her arm delicately.

"Well then….Shikamaru, I'm going to cut your hair too, but I'm assuming you don't want the details." Shikamaru nodded in reply. "Typical man," Yuri shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Three hours later, two radically different people were staring into a mirror, stunned at their appearances.

Sakura's hair was as Yuri said, only it was now a deep mahogany colour. Using needle injections, her eye colour had been tinted until it was a brilliant purple. Shikamaru's hair had been cut to about an inch in length. It was spiked out in all directions and dyed mahogany as well, only it had been highlighted with red. His eyes were purple too.

"I look like a frickn girl," muttered Shikamaru, the only response that was elicited from either of the two. Sakura felt her tears welling up again and shook her head fiercely to prevent them from falling.

"Yuri-san," began Shikamaru again, "our eyes, will they stay like this permanently? Or will we have to inject ourselves with the dye in order to keep them this colour?"

"No, every six months your true eye colors will begin to resurface as will your true hair colors. You will each have to inject each other with the dyes and find someplace private to dye your hair again. Otherwise, this should be relatively simple to maintain. As for your clothing, you'll have to buy clothes without your clan symbols on them. That would attract suspicion as well as be foolhardy."

"Arigato, Yuri-san." Said Sakura, putting on a smile again.

"Your welcome Sakura, or should I say, Mayakashi. It was a pleasure to work with you Rai."

"Who's…." the proverbial lightbulb went off in Sakura's brain. She had forgotten to start reading the scroll last night, far too depressed to do anything other than cry on her bed. "My name is Mayakashi? Why that name…and why Rai?"

Tsunade impatiently knocked her fist against her desk before answering, "Why not? I'm assuming you didn't read the scroll last night." She glared at the two for all of five seconds before her look softened, "They are a mercenary team consisting of a brother and sister who we recently caught and jailed for their crimes. The only people who know of their capture are standing in this office since it was a mission I saw to personally. Moving on," she shuffled a stack of forms on her desk before continuing, "Kotetsu-san will be here momentarily so I'd suggest that you change into training clothes. This next week is not going to be an easy one."

"Wardrobe! Ah how silly of me!" cried Yuri "I forgot! Now, Maya-chan and Rai-kun, I think you should both stick to the darker colors. Probably deep purples for you Maya-chan and blacks and browns for you Rai-san. Also, you should consider wearing clothes remniscent of your…for lack of better word, _profession_."

"What exactly were these two known for Tsunade-sama?" questioned Sakura, "Afterall, I hope I'm not impersonating a hooker or a-"

"Nothing of the sort!" came Tsunade's indignant answer, "They just happen to be nuke-nin who smuggled illegal substances in and out of the country."

"Great! We're drug pushers!" Shikamaru clasped his hands together in mock glee, rolling his eyes all the while. "What if they escape, I mean, isn't there a chance they know about this plan. Wouldn't it be safer for us to assume the identities of lesser-known mercenaries? Those two have been on our wanted lists for quite a while. And even with all of this," he gestured to their hair and eyes, "we still don't look like replicas of them. Anyone whose seen them in real life or who has a picture of them will be able to tell the difference at a moment's glance."

Tsunade scoffed, "Of course they don't know about our plan! How stupid do you think I am?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Next to him, Sakura giggled. "Do I want to know what you just said? I thought not. Oh, here he is! Now, get out of here before I change my mind!"

With that she shoved them out of her office and grabbed her sake bottle, downing half of it before anyone could take it away from her.

"Tsunade-sama," began Yuri, looking down at her folded hands, "I didn't know they'd be so young. Surely they can't be more than eighteen! Are you sure that-"

"Of course I'm not sure! But what, was I supposed to tell them? That this mission would be a piece of cake? That they'd be back here in a couple of days no worse for the wear? This is a one-way trip and they know it. In fact, I think that's why they signed up."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mayakashi! Rai! Get over here now! You two move like my mother carrying thirty pounds of groceries when she's pregnant! " Kotetsu yelled at them from across the clearing, impatiently gesturing for them to pick up the pace. They had been running laps around the village for the past hour, Kotetsu, insisting that they were far too out of shape for his training.

_What the hell is this? All we've been doing is running frickn laps for an hour! How does this qualify as training? We don't need to run to learn techniques! For the love of God get on with it! The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave._

Kotetsu sat in a lawn chair near the gates of the village, watching his two new pupils. All things considered, they were pretty good. He was fairly certain that they weren't running the entire circuit, but that was to be expected.

"Alright, alright that's enough running for one day. Come over here." As they came closer to him they both collapsed onto the grass, panting and heaving. "Che, and you call yourselves ninjas. You should be able to run for a day in a sprint before you get tired! And what about-" And so it continued for the next five hours. Kotetsu would yell and Sakura and Shikamaru would train their asses off, complaining all the while.

_Why did we sign up for this? Is it really worth leaving?_ Sakura glanced over at Shikamaru who was frowning with intense concentration as Kotetsu sat on his back and made him do one hundred pushups. _Ino always said that we'd be friends…forever…_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Sakura sat in an inconspicuous desk in the back corner of the classroom, trying not to be noticed by Iruka-sensei. Today they were demonstrating the substitution technique and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to do it in front of the class. _

_Iruka glanced down at him clipboard, skimming over the names of his twenty-seven students. "Next up, Sakura! You haven't gone yet!" _

_She shook her head, hiding her face behind her long bangs. "Nnnoo, someone else can go now."_

"_What's the matter mutant-forehead? Not quite up to snuff yet? You can never be a ninja if you can't do something this simple! I mean-"_

"_That's enough Ami! If you're so good then you're up next. Come on!" Iruka glared at the small girl, unable to understand why they were all so determined to pick on Sakura._

"_You just watch forehead, I can do this no problem!" Ami walked down to the front slowly. While she was plodding down the steps, Ino slid into the empty seat next to Sakura._

"_Come on Sakura-chan! Why are you letting her talk to you like that? And why are you hiding your forehead again! You know that they're only going to make fun of you again. You know you can tell me, I mean, I am your best friend right?" She looked at Sakura, her bright blue eyes showing her confidence._

"_You are but-"_

"_But nothing! You know you're fifty million times better than she'll ever be! Don't let her talk you down like that!" Ino mildly scolded her best friend. The things she did for her._

_Sakura gave Ino a big grin in return. "You-you really think so?"_

"_No, I know so! Now look, she couldn't do it! It's your time to shine girlie! Go show everyone what you can do!"_

"_Ano, Ino-chan…" Sakura suddenly looked serious as she fumbled nervously with her hands, "Even if I don't do it right, you won't hate me?"  
_

"'_Course not Sakura-chan! You're my best friend and nothing's ever going to change that!" _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Well something obviously did. _She rubbed her eyes again. Life just wasn't fair.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So….it's me again! Anyways I didn't really like the way this chapter ended, it felt too abrupt to me but I thought you'd rather see this long long rambling of mine sooner rather than later. So….what do you think about me not ending it here? I have to say I'm happy because I thought of an amazing idea to get them together and make something we all know is gonna happen, happen in my story! Wow, am I ever happy! So it definitely is only going to be one of two chapters longer so drop me a review and tell me what you think. I'll update arranged marriage in a couple of day, that story's getting pretty juicy too! So, I think next chapter I'll focus more on Ino and Shikamaru's rather peculiar relationship. I liked the scenes of friendship between Naruto and Sasuke and Ino and Sakura. I think I'll add one between Chouji and Shikamaru next chapter! Tell me what you think about that! Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The past few days had been brutal. Kotetsu's training was so harsh it could be considered a crime. _And I thought Kakashi-sensei was hard – this guy is a lunatic! He doesn't even give us any time to eat our lunches! Though, he does have a good point about that, _she admitted grudgingly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Please, please can we have a break?" Sakura was on her knees, panting and heaving after running and weight training for the past three hours. "Need…" she wheezed, "need rest."

_"Who the hell are you kidding? Get up on your feet now!" Kotetsu almost threw the pair of them up in the air when he reached them._

_"Why…" Shikamaru coughed, "why………troublesome……not?" His breathing had settled into a somewhat steady rhythm. He placed a hand on a nearby tree to steady himself before indicating to Sakura that she should do the same thing._

_"Why not? Didn't they teach you brats anything at the academy?" Noticing the lack of response from his students he continued, "Don't you know that you can't just take a break? When you're fighting, you can't suddenly stop and say that you're tired, ya know…o hey guys, can we just pick it up in a few? These people are cold-hearted bastards who don't give a shit about how you feel! If you can't prove yourself to them then that's it, you're done! You're dead!" _

_"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath before walking over to their teacher and beginning the regimen of push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches they had to do before they started to run again._

_Sakura, however, still wasn't feeling quite so compliant. "Don't you think it's a little bit too excessive to think that we're going to be fighting for the next two hours straight?" She glared at him before joining Shikamaru on the ground. Shit._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oi Sakura!" Shikamaru waved a hand in front of her face. Kotetsu had long since gone off to god knows where to read his hentai books, not unlike a familiar perverted jounin. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, who says we can't go out with a bang!" She gave a disinterested grin as she thought about what they had planned. They were shipping out tomorrow, going on the mission that was most likely going to end their young lives. They were never going to see the people they loved again and they were never going to be loved again. They needed to drink.

"Nothing better than getting completely smashed before we go on a mission is there?" she attempted a smile, attempted and failed.

" I just don't get it!" Shikamaru yelled out before slumping to the ground in defeat. "We've been training for one week, one week since we found out and I still can't talk to her!"

Sakura sat down next to him, albeit with more grace, then spoke softly. "It's not you who needs to do the talking." With that she pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back, not realizing that someone was watching them.

"Ah, it seems like their getting quite close eh Kotetsu?" Genma joked, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. He and Raidou had been ordered to give him a note from the Hokage and check in on the progress of the pair. They were now standing about fifty feet away from the couple, staring halfheartedly at the pair.

"I don't approve of it." Came Raidou's sharp reply. "They are supposed to be _brother and sister_, not husband and wife!" He huffed indignantly.

"No…that's not it at all" Kotetsu's unusually quiet voice cut through their awkward silence. "When you lose the person you care about most in the world to someone you thought was a friend, don't you think that you need support and companionship? If anything they're building a similar bond to the one that they need to share on this mission." He paused slightly before starting to walk towards Sakura and Shikamaru. "I think it's time we told them of their afternoon activities, don't you?" He was running now, dragging the other two behind him.

"Sakura, Shikamaru! Get your lazy asses up and over here!" They sweat dropped; at most he was standing five feet away from them. "Alright, so you've done an amazing job this week so Godaime-sama has decided that it's time you were tested, just to make sure you truly are ready to go tomorrow."

"Tested?" came Shikamaru's reply. "You don't call this training from hell by the devil himself," he dodged a shuriken before continuing, "you don't call this a test?"

"He's right!" Sakura crossed her arms, "You've been testing us all week and we've passed every single one, I don't need another one."

"I don't think you need one either. However," he motioned towards Genma and Raidou, "They will be watching this test to ensure that we have a higher success rate than zero percent for this mission. Now, seeing as how you have absolutely no choice in the matter," he grinned at their apparent misery, "I'm going to tell you what your test is, seeing as how it starts in twenty minutes."

_TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES! HE SHALL SEE HELL!_ Sakura restrained her inner voice as best she could. "And you couldn't tell us this before?" She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Tch, how troublesome."

"As I was saying," he shook his head in mock disappointment, "You will be fighting your old teammates, the Rookie Ten as they should now be called. Now, this is a test for more than just the new abilities you've mastered this week. We'll also be testing whether or not you can be recognized by the people who you've grown up with and spent your time with, day-in-day-out."

Complete and total silence ensued. Kotetsu could swear he heard some idiot blabbering about ramen in the distance.

"No." Sakura broke the silence, "NO! I'm not going to do that! I just can't do that!"

"As much as I would love to beat that bastard's face in, I don't want to hurt the rest of them at all. Besides," he paused to catch his breath, "what if they do recognize us? They could unwittingly compromise this mission if they do. This isn't a safe course of action."

Kotetsu considered for a moment before he spoke in a much softer tone than before. "I know you don't want to face them now. But trust me…take it from someone who knows firsthand, if you leave without saying anything to them, you will spend the entire time you're gone wondering what would have happened if you just talked." He stressed the 'will' and 'just talked' parts of his rare wisdom.

"We still don't have a choice do we?" asked Shikamaru wryly.

"They don't call you the smartest strategist ever for nothing, now do they?" Kotetsu grinned and ruffled his pupil's hair playfully. "Now, I'm giving you the rest of this time off to strategize while you wait for them to get here. I real-"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU SAID WE HAD TWENTY MINUTES…NOW WE HAVE FIFTEEN YOU BAKA!" Sakura smacked him upside the head before walking over to a tree and sitting in the shade. Shikamaru followed her quietly, his face already showing the signs of a master plan being formed.

"Help me up?" asked Kotetsu weakly, holding his head gingerly.

"No…you deserved that one."

"You're probably right." He helped himself up, wincing all the while. _I wonder if they'll actually be able to go through with it._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chouji walked as quietly as he could towards Shikamaru's figure. He knew that he'd be here. He always came here when he was trying to avoid something or just trying to think things through. Chouji also knew, that Shikamaru was waiting for him and he knew that he couldn't do this alone.

_"Hey," came Choiji's diminuitive greeting from just behind Shikamaru's head. "I brought chips!" He held up the food with reverence before lying down on his back, right beside Shikamaru._

_He turned to look at his best friend, the one person in the world who had given him the time of day when they were little kids. At this exact moment, he'd be shocked if Shikamaru even knew what year it was._

_"I can't…"Shikamaru struggled for words, "I just can't…"_

_"I know." He paused. "Chips?"_

_"Yeah," Shikamaru reached over, grabbed a handful, and then relaxed again. "You wanna know something? I thought she was the one for me…then she went out of her way to prove that she wasn't."_

_"She made a mistake," Chouji actually stopped eating to speak, "Everyone does Shikamaru, her's was jus-"_

_"One hell of a lot bigger than everyone else's?"_

_"I guess," It obviously wasn't what he was trying to say, "Yeah maybe it was. Hey, do you remember when we were going on that retrieval mission for Sas- Ow! Jeez Shikamaru!" He grabbed his chips away from Shikamaru._

_"Heh, sorry. I think it's a reflex now." He sighed._

_"It's ok, for now. Well, when we went on that mission and Naruto was wondering why the hell you picked me to come along with you?"_

_"Yeah, it was because I work better with you than I do with anyone else."_

_"No, not better than with anyone else. You work better with Ino. Sure, we make a great team – but you two…it's like you can read each other's minds or something, ya know?"_

_"Does it really matter anymore?" Shikamaru asked dryly, "I mean, it's not like I ever want to see her again."_

_"Yes you do! You're just hurt right now…. that's it."_

_"No it's not!" Shikamaru jumped up and started to stomp away. Chouji followed. "I would never have done that to her even if she married somebody else!"_

_"I used to like her too," Chouji offered, out of the blue. Shikamaru turned and stared. "Well, is it that hard to tell? Come on, she's gorgeous! A little scrawny but still!" He looked Shikamaru full in the face before continuing, "I thought I loved her, but then I realized that she loved you, she could only be happy with you. No matter how hard I tried I was never going to be right for her. So I let it go. Just like you have to do right now before it screws up your entire life!"_

_"Maybe I will…I probably won't." Shikamaru offered his tired reply._

_Chouji pressed on, refusing to let it drop. "No, you and I both know that the only reason you're still angry is because you already forgave her! You want her back so badly and it's tearing you up inside."_

_He smiled. "You should have gone into psychology." He began to walk away, back to the village._

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"Well are you okay now? Or doing better at least?"_

_Shikamaru was still walking away. "Definitely doing better." He stopped, "Arigatou." _

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Do you have it Sakura? Oh right," He winced visibly, "It's the alias names from here on out. We have to get used to being called that."

"I understand, otouto." She laughed, "Well, this will be fun won't it? Finally we get to be the one's doing the screwing!" Shikamaru winced again.

"Too soon?"

"Just a little,"

"Sorry," Sakura placed an apologetic arm on his shoulder. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Better now that I let it go. Sure, it hurts, and yeah I'm angry. But I can't let it take over.'

"Don't you think we kind of already did? I mean, we are leaving tomorrow morning." She sighed.

"Consider it payback."

"Well, if yo-" A hand was clapped over her mouth, pulling her into the shadow of the tree. The hand was removed as she felt Shikamaru's warm breath on her neck.

"They're here," he whispered. "Commence the plan."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She paused and felt the tears coming, but she struggled and managed not to let them fall. "I know there's no way in hell that I am."

"Will we ever be ready? It's now or never. It's troublesome…but we still have to get it over with. Ready?" He grinned at her.

"No."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell are we doing here?" Tenten glared at every offending person who dared to be in her line of sight at this time of day. "I mean, do these people even need sleep. Jeez, some of us actually wanted to enjoy our one-day off! Come on, it's no-"

"Tenten," she stopped, just the sound of his voice was enough, "please shut up."

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely!" She proceeded to glare at him for the next five minutes before she was so rudely interrupted by Kotetsu.

"Ohayo minna-san! Well, today you are going to be fighting two of my pupils from a different part of the country of the leaf. Godaime-sama wanted to test them against Konoha's finest, so don't go easy on them! So wit-"

"Oi! If he wanted to test them against the finest, why aren't Sakura-chan and Shikamaru here?" Everyone in the grouped winced at Naruto's question. Sasuke stared down at the ground and Ino seemed desperate to look anywhere except at Sasuke.

"They'll be out of the village for the next couple of weeks. No biggie- they'll be back here in time to here about this. Now moving on…Mayakashi-chan….Rai-kun come out here."

A petite girl with short brown hair and a tall boy with spiked red and brown hair came out of the shadows where they had obviously been watching them this entire time. They stood about ten feet away from the group, seemingly sizing them up, with was exactly what was happening to them.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Rokudaime of this village so it's nic-" An elbow made an appearance out of nowhere and hit Naruto's stomach.

"Urusai dobe! You'll give away some of your skills.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto raised his fists in Sasuke's direction. "You didn't have to do that…I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE DI-"

"Pppp-please Nnaruto-kun." Hinata shyly reached out and put a soothing hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Mmatte."

"He was asking for it!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest in mock indignation.

"Well…" Kotetsu sweatdropped, "Since Lee, Shino, and Chouji are out on missions. Rai-kun and Maya-chan, you will be fighting Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten. Remember that this is just a test…no killing…no potentially fatal techniques." He seemed to be speaking only to Maya and Rai, who had yet to add a word to this conversation. He then backed away from the group. "Begin!"

"Well, well look what we have here Rai-kun" Sakura practically purred as she strutted over to the group who simply stared at her. "A wannabe main house Hyuuga member, a useless Hyuuga," she waved her hand dismissively in Hinata's direction, "Do you want to continue otouto?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah yes, the sole surviving Uchiha bastard. It's a good thing your clan is going to die out with you. And what else…Woah hold on guys…we were only saying the truth!" As those who had been insulted drew closer to them, Shikamaru pulled out a scroll at lightning fast speed.

Sakura knew her cue. With a few hand seals and a cloud of smoke, she quickly disappeared from sight and reappeared opposite to Naruto. They each pulled scrolls out of one of the many makimono pouches on their bodies. Shikamaru held onto the tail end of his scroll, as did Sakura, and then tossed the bulk of the scroll to her. They quickly wove in and out of Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Tenten, joining them all together with the scrolls. They stopped briefly and made hand seals before calling out simultaneously "Jikoku karada fuzui no jutsu!" The scrolls that had formerly been rather loosely wrapped became tighter and tighter, constricting even their breathing. Before any one of them could move a muscle they had been effectively paralyzed.

Shikmaru nodded to Sakura before he turned to face the two Hyuugas and the Uchiha. She rapidly formed hand seals and slammed the earth, "Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu!" A large dome of dirt enveloped those caught in the paralysis. "Now for the finishing touch," she muttered under her breath, forming hand seals once again. "Hateshinai yami no jutsu. Finished." She stood up and surveyed the remaining three, her eyes locking on a certain raven-haired man. She quickly glanced away before she initiated the second stage of the plan.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata whispered, stopping dead in her tracks. She pulled the back of his shirt before he finally stopped as well. "We-we couldn't even see them move. How can the three of u-"

"We have to surround them. Obviously they left us out of their technique for a reason. We have to determine that reason so we can rescue them from inside that trap."

He stopped speaking when he felt a familiar presence appear alongside his cousin.

"Hn, you don't know why they left us out?" came his somewhat lazy sounding drawl. "It's our kekkai genkai. I'm guessing that the karada fuzui is genjutsu, something that I would be able to see through, not get caught in, and help everyone else out of. The doton is something that your Byakuugan would be able to see through. We would most likely be able to target them and break out easily if we had that ability. Because we aren't in there, it will take them far longer to get out. We need a plan."

"They've obviously thought this out and they want to end it quickly. I say that our best bet is to wear them down."

"Not gonna happen!" Shikamaru's fist flew out of the ground and connected with Hinata's chin, knocking her out. He then disappeared before he could be caught.

Neji ran to Hinata's side and gingerly placed her underneath the nearby tree before returning to Sasuke. He had just gotten there when Shikamaru appeared once more, this time from above. "Buyou bushi ha no jutsu!"

Instantly, seemingly millions of razor sharp leaves appeared and targeted Sasuke and Neji.

"They're coming from all directions! The only way to escape is to go underground," called Neji while using his kaiten to deflect as many as possible.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." Sasuke formed the seals and pulled Neji along with him as he disappeared under the ground.

"I don't need your help." Neji scoffed. "I can take care of myself and get them out by myself."

"No you can't. But that girl…." _She reminds me of someone._ Sasuke was lost as a barrage of memories suddenly overcame him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sasuke sat alone in a stark white hospital room, staring at the fragile girl who lay in the bed in front of him. He glared at the heart monitor, as if daring it to stop sending out its annoying little beeps. _

_"No change yet?" Even the ever-smiling Naruto was solemn and sober as he entered the room. "It's been almost two months. She should have woken up by now." He took the seat opposite to his best friend and stared hard at the girl before him._

_Her face was unmarked but the body was scarred and damaged, almost grotesquely so. Only her torso had been affected, the long swirling lines of the thousand birds and the sphere that was the rasengan were taking their toll. Her internal damage had been catastrophic. Tsunade had barely been able to heal her body, the mind was another matter entirely. _

_"We've done all we can, the rest is up to her." That was the reply elicited every time the raging Kyuubi and no longer stoic Uchiha questioned those in charge of the floor the cherry-blossom lay in. They had been waiting for two months, one only leaving her bedside for food, the other- not at all. _

_"If she doesn't wake up soon, we have to assume that she never will, ne Sasuke-teme. They warned us didn't they…and we just couldn't listen." He stood up and left again, the guilt was apparently too much to take._

_Sasuke resumed his conversation with Sakura, only when there was no one else was he willing to say the sole phrase he had spoken for the past two months. "I'm sorry…please wake up. I'm so sorry." It was the thing he could put together._

_He clasped her hand in his and held onto it, unconsciously squeezing it and all that it represented, refusing to let go._

_Suddenly, there was movement. She started to stir in front of him. He couldn't do anything but stare._

_"Sasuke-kun," her voice was so soft that he was afraid to breathe lest he couldn't hear her. "I'm so happy that you're back." She settled back into the bed._

_"Aren't you even angry with me, after everything I did?" He wore his confusion on his face, putting aside the mask if only for a few moments._

_"No, I never was."_

_He blinked and stared again. "But I nearly," he paused and whispered when he spoke again, "I killed you. If I could do it aga-"_

_"If I could do it again," he stopped speaking, listening intently to her every word, "If I could do it again, I'd just jump in between again and again. However long it took for you to come home. Just don't leave again." She offered him a weak smile before she drifted back into sleep, this time with a content smile on her face._

_"I'm not going anywhere." His hand did not leave hers._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_"Matte…Naruto…Sasuke-kun." Sakura paused mid-stride in front of the vast gate. They stopped and turned, staring curiously at their only female teammate._

_"This exam," she struggled for the right words, "It's going to change our lives, no matter what happens." Both nodded in agreement, both still wore confused looks._

_"Isn't that a good thing Sakura-chan? Are you nervous you won't pass this anbu exam? You know we're the strong-"_

_"Urusai dobe," Sasuke's voice stopped Naruto in his tracks, "That's not what she means."_

_"I know we'll pass but what if we're separated? We'll never see each other for work or on missions. I-I just don't know if that's really what I want. At first, I only wanted to be a ninja so I could be with Sasuke-kun." She blushed before continuing. "Then, only because I wanted to be able to keep up with you two. Now, so I can stay with you two." She lifted her head up and looked them both in the eye. "Don't get me wrong, I love my job but……I love being with you two more." She smiled suddenly. "I think I'm dropping out." A grin suddenly broke out. _

_"What? Sakura-chan…we all worked so hard to get here…to this level and you're just going to quit?" Naruto stared at her incredulously. _

_"What are you doing Sakura?" _

_She continued to smile at them. "I became a medical ninja so I could save lives…not take them away. You became ninja to protect those you can't protect themselves. Can't you do that without assassinating greedy daimyos or feuding lords who can't solve their own problems?" Both saw her point._

_"Sakura…that doesn't mean I'll quit." _

_"I'm not saying quit being a ninja…I'm saying don't join the anbu. Everyone who joins the anbu dies. I mean, we can still be a team this way. We'll still get anbu level missions, we all know that." _

_Naruto grinned at her. "I want to be the Hokage so that nobody has to fight, nobody leaves and doesn't come back. I should live by what I want to teach, shouldn't I?" He walked over to her side, leaving Sasuke alone by the gate; both his hands were shoved in his pockets._

"I…I became a ninja so I could kill my brother. He's dead now so what's my purpose? I've spent my whole life searching for that and I thought I had found it in being an avenger." 'But I was wrong……I found it with you.' He walked over to their side.

_"Naruto…hand me your ink container. You packed it in the top right pocket." He picked up his pack, searched for a couple seconds and brought out the container. "Now, give me your hands." Both wordlessly stuck out their hands._

_She took the ink and began to draw on their hands as if they were one big canvas. Three characters emerged. Chikubantomo. Chiyuu, Nakoyoshi. Childhood friends. Close friends. Best friends. _

_She has happy with her handiwork. As they pulled their hands apart all had a piece of the other two characters. "Now a piece of us will be with each other no matter what happens. Always and forever." _

_And with that, they walked through the gate._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke!" Neji's irritated voice cut through his reverie. "They're fighting, the others finally broke through. We have to go help them."

"But it's four against two. They should be winning. They're all jounin."

"Their not! They're being destroyed. I don't understand….it's like they can predict what techniques they're going to use." Neji's byakugan was looking through the ground above them and staring at the battle. "We should burst through at a moment when both are off balance."

"I'll take the girl." If Sasuke's sudden outburst had surprised him, he didn't show it.

"Alright, matte. They aren't attacking Ino. They aren't even trying to hurt her…they just keep pushing her out of the way."

Sasuke winced at her name, trying to push the guilt back to a dark corner.

"Let's just go." He muttered darkly and jumped through the ground, about a foot away from Sakura.

_This is strange. Those two haven't spoken a word since they insulted us. And that girl seems so familiar. Who is she?_

He was about to try to know Mayakashi out when she turned, saw him, then jumped away and began to fight elsewhere. He stopped again. _Those eyes are so familiar. Damn it, where have I seen her before?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, that's enough!" Kotetsu jumped in the middle of the battle suddenly. "We've seen enough."

All abruptly halted and Sakura and Shikamaru dropped to the ground in utter exhaustion. "I'll speak to you two later," he gestured in their direction before continuing. "Go take a shower or something."

They slowly started walking towards their bags as Kotetsu spoke to the remaining seven. Sasuke, however was not listening. He continued to stare after the girl, even though Naruto repeatedly elbowed him.

"What's so interesting about her Sasuke-teme?" he whispered over and over. He himself had no idea. As Kotetsu was talking about how they should be ashamed- or how they should have shaved, something to that affect- it suddenly came to him.

"Sakura." He whispered under his breath. "It's her, I know it." The volume of his voice increased as he spoke. "Sakura, wait!"

"You're the dobe….she doesn't even know Sakura…why would she even turn around?" But turn around she had.

"Sakura…Sakura wait!" he started running after her.

"Kuso, they know." The entire group had turned towards them….Ino had started to run too.

"Shit…run Shikamaru! MOVE!" She started to push him.

"But what about th-"

"No time..if we go back to get them they'll catch us…just run for the gate."

The remaining six bolted after Sasuke, each running as fast as they possibly could to the one place they knew that Sakura and Shikamaru would head – the village gate.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They had caught up, whether because they had insane speed, or because Sakura and Shikamaru were exhausted no one could tell. All of them stood in front of the gate, refusing to let their comrades pass.

"This is ridiculous," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you just let us go!" Sakura screamed at them. She turned her head to face Shikamaru, the proverbial light bulb going off in her head. She started to whisper in his ear.

"I-I didn't know you two were so close." Ino's quiet voice said. "I'm sorry." She started to cry. The rest of the group shifted uncomfortably.

"It's a little late for that….don't you think?" He suddenly started to ignore Sakura and showed rare passion. "Why couldn't you have just held yourself back for once in your life!" He was yelling now, his face was turning as red as the streaks in his hair. Ino cried harder. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba subtly slipped into the shadows of the nearby houses.

"I don't know…I just saw you with…and then…" she couldn't put her sentences together. She sank to the ground and sobbed hysterically, clutching her stomach. "I'm so sorry! Please….please Shikamaru…..I love you!"

"I…" He looked as if he were going to start tearing up as well. He started to walk towards her then he suddenly stopped. "I don't thi-" He swiftly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go. This is getting out of hand." Sakura looked at her former best friend severely before she swiftly looked away, her stony façade crumbling.

_All I want is to say 'I forgive you'. Why is that so hard?_

"No…No don't leave! Please Shikamaru don't go!" Ino's hysterical sobbing became pitiful moaning. "Please….please don't leave me."

"Let's go." The façade was back up and she started to pull on Shikamaru's shirt. He didn't move.

"I can't just leave her," he whispered. Suddenly, it was very quiet. The air was still and then was filled with screaming.

Shikamaru turned and saw Ino writhing on the ground, her hands clutching her stomach as she screamed in agony. He jerked out of Sakura's grasp and ran to her, everything forgotten in an instant. Everyone else ran out of the shadows. Even Sasuke looked stricken…he broke out into a cold sweat as he stared at the amount of blood.

"Where's it all coming from?" Tenten's ashen face simply stared at Ino. She couldn't move.

"We-we have to stop iiitt." Hinata stammered, without moving an inch.

Naruto was the first to come out of the shock. "Sakur-"

"Urusai…that's not my name anymore." She still had not turned around. "What is it Ino-_chan_…how does it feel?"

"Sakura," she was about to silence Shikamaru before she registered his voice, "Sakura please turn around…we need your help!"

"For wha-" she looked at her friend, lying on the ground with huge amount of blood surrounding her, her mouth wide open.

She took a step backwards before pausing. _Where are you going baka? Running away to cry yourself to sleep? She's your friend…save her life you big idiot! _She started to run, towards Ino. Right now she was just another life to save…no feelings – no attachment.

"She's having a miscarriage and by the looks of it, it's pretty bad." She pulled out a roll of bandages from her pack and proceeded to wrap Ino's legs together, she was still screaming. Sakura pulled a swift hand and hit her neck, knocking her out. "This will help to control the bleeding for now. Bring her to the hospital…I'll be waiting. Don't waste any time and don't let her wake up." And with that…Sakura disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Everything was moving in slow motion. She was screaming at the incompetent nurses, with all her comrades right outside the door. "If you're going to do something, do it properly! For the sake of Kami-sama, take a proper sample!" She was yelling like a banshee, surprised that she still had the strength to yell like that.

She had performed chisio fuuin no jutsu countless times, but each time the barrier broke and Ino continued to bleed out on the table. She wasn't sure whether it was her lack of charka or the severity of the problem that was causing it, but whatever the case, all she wanted to do was sit down and cry.

She readied the hand seals again, feeling the familiar tingle of chakra rushing to her hands when it stopped. She tried again but with the same result. "Kuso …." Again. "Kuso…" Again. "Kuso!" It wasn't working.

"Keep her stable for as long as you can. If she isn't alive when I come back into this room you'll wish it was you who was dead." She ran out the door and straight into Sasuke and Shikamaru, who had both been hovering directly outside of it. She dodged their questions and ran straight to Hinata's makimono pouches. After pulling out various salves and ointments she found what she was looking for. _Soldier pills. _She grabbed five, swallowed them whole, and then ran to Naruto.

"I need to use your blood. You're both the same type. Naruto nodded as she proceeded to pull him into the sterile room, still dodging the worried faces, questions, and stares at her blood covered doctor's coat.

"Have you eaten any shellfish in the past four months?" She asked as soon as Naruto was in the room.

"Sanarai Sakura-chan. We all did at the festi-"

"Out! Ino's allergic to them. If your blood has retained even a minute trace of them and it gets into her body she'll die. Taka," she gestured to the medic attending to the various monitors and machines. "Get me a list of those who share Ino's blood type who are available for transplant. Move!" She pushed the pair out as she proceeded to attempt the chisio fuuin again. She didn't care what it took. Her friend was not going to die here.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Here" Taka rushed in, out of breath, but with a list of those who could save Ino's life.

"Read them out to me." Sakura had moved on to cleaning Ino up. They only thing she could do to help now was to give her some much needed blood.

"Hagane Kotetsu, Hyuuga Hiashi, Maito Gai, Umino Iruka, Jiraiya-sama, Inuzuka Kiba, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Tenten." Taka rattled of the names with about as much interest as one who cleans toilets.

"Don't you have a brain? Two of those people are sitting right outside that door, bring them in here!"

Taka didn't move. She looked increasingly scared of her superior.

"Fine, I'll go!" Sakura threw her hands up in indignation before standing up. When she exited the room, eight stares locked on her. Her bloody and torn apparel, her tired eyes, and exhausted gait.

"Tenten, Kiba, have either of you eaten shellfish in the past four months?" She was so tired, but she couldn't rest yet.

"Yes"-answered Kiba.

"No, I'm allergic," came Tenten's shaky reply. "Do you want me to donate?"

"Come in here," She opened the door widely only to see a conscious Ino. She immediately forgot Tenten and stormed inside.

"How ar-" she lost her nerve completely, turning almost instantaneously from a raging tyrant to a scared little girl.

"Arigatou Sakura," she paused, finding her very weak voice, "you didn't have to help me after what I did to you."

"I……..I," She couldn't speak past the tears in her throat. "Your baby………she's dead. I'm so so-" She looked at Ino's face, one with tears spilling down her cheeks onto the sheets that were knotted in her hands. She couldn't stomach anymore. "Taka, get the blood and transfer it to her. Watch her closely for a day, then release her." She turned to leave.

"Sakura…chotto matte." She stopped, her back rigid. "I really am sorry and if I could take it all back, I would. I know that doesn't make things right…or or even okay but it's all I can d-"

"I know Ino. Just rest for now." She offered her a small smile before silently closing the door behind her.

"She's fine." She turned to leave before Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Arigatou," That single word stirred so many buried feelings. She struggled to get away.

"Please, let go." She was crying now. "Please let go of me." She pushed his hand off, then ran to the door. Sasuke stared after her, wanting so badly to follow, but knowing he had to attend to something else first.

"Shikamaru, I know that I don't have the right to, but could I see her first?" Sasuke asked, seemingly afraid of the reply. He nodded. As he walked into the room Taka and Tenten made a hasty exit, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry that I did this."

"It's not your fault." Tears were still running down her pale face.

"Yes, we both should have said no that night. Now, we're going to have this between us forever."

"Abou-"

"We're not getting married." She flashed the first smile she had shown in over a week. "I'll come see how you are later, but someone else wants to talk to you first." He smirked slightly as he motioned for Shikamaru to come in.

Before he closed the door behind him, he turned to look at the pair behind him. Ino was asleep, a deeply contented smile on her face. Shikamaru held her gently as he nodded to Sasuke. As he stepped out, he felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Naruto, I ha-"

"Go teme. We were all wondering when you'd get on with it. You'd better hurry!" Naruto playfully punched him in the arm. As Sasuke ran out of the hospital, Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata.

"Ya know what? Something tells me that everything is going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head.

Hinata blushed, but leaned into him. "I was just thinking the same thing."

OoOoOoOoOoO

(For this part of the story, please open a new Internet window and go to the following link: http/profile. and listen to the song 'For Blue Skies'. It really sets the mood.)

Sakura stared at the bench in front of her. She had been staring at it for the past hour, transfixed to the very place she stood. The village gate was only a few minutes away, but she still couldn't move. Memories flashed before her eyes as a solitary tear rolled down her cheeks.

"_But if you were to leave…to me I would be just as alone as you!"_

"_I..I love you with all of my heart! If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets, I swear it! I would do anything for you, please just stay!" _

"_I'll even help you with your revenge. I'd try my best to do something, anything." _

"_So please………stay with me."_

"_Please stay…"_

She pulled a small necklace off from around her neck. The kanji for 'friend' and 'always', its only adornment. Sasuke had given it to her for her birthday last year. It had not left her neck since. She walked towards the bench and reverently placed the chain on the cold metal surface. She pressed her fingers to her lips then brushed them over the surface of the necklace, trying to memorize everything about it.

"Sakura," Sasuke appeared, blocking the only road that led out of the village. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer, but proceeded to walk past him. Her mind was trying to block out his presence; her body saw every little move he made. Her mind was losing.

"Sakura, I won't let you leave." He had appeared in front of her again, this time, only a foot away.

She kept walking, trying to get past him again. He grabbed her from behind and held her closely. She didn't even try to fight him off. He turned her to face him, still keeping a death grip on her arm. Her eyes were glistening with tears that began to fall as soon as she saw his face.

"Why….why did you do it?" Her quiet voice that showed no anger, no resentment made his guilt burn a whole through his heart.

"You were with him," he began, not able to look her in the eye anymore. "All I could see was you two together and then when I started drinking I couldn't stop. I kept telling myself that if I just had one more bottle, I'd stop seeing your face. Ino saw Shikamaru with Temari and did the same thing." He stopped, feeling his throat tighten unexpectedly. Feather-light fingers brushed across his cheek and turned his head to face hers. "I'm so sorry."

"I know and I wish that it could be enough this time," she bit her lip and looked downward, "but, no matter how hard I try, it just isn't." She broke free of his grasp and proceeded to walk down the road.

"I love you! I love you with all of my heart!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, unable to believe what she had just heard. She heard his approaching footsteps but once again, she couldn't move.

"If you were to stay with me, there would be no regrets, I swear it!" He was asking in earnest now, at the most vulnerable she had ever seen him.

"I have t-tto g-" Her resolve was weakening.

His quiet voice cut through her facade like no weapon of any kind would ever be able to. "If you were to leave, to me…that's the same as being alone. Please stay."

She turned around and looked him full on in the face. She didn't see any deception, no trickery, no mask. "I know I don't deserve it. From you, I don't deserve anything but please Sakura….you can't leave."

"D-ddo you really mean it?" The hope in her voice could not be mistaken.

"I've never meant anything more." He clasped her hands and held them up to his chest, closing the gap between their bodies.

"Bu-" She was cut off when Sasuke crushed his lips to hers. It was passionate, rough, loving, and tender, all at the same time. It was perfect. She broke apart from him and wrapped her arms around his neck before she broke down.

They sank to the ground, arms wrapped around each other, neither one willing to let go. As Sakura sobbed and held him closer she whispered a single phrase, "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun,"

Even though she couldn't see it, he smiled. Not smirked, not scoffed, smiled. "Aishiteru Sakura. Hozowokamu."

She mumbled something incoherent into his shirt before looking up at him, "Gusei sashiyurusu onushi." She smiled and relaxed into him,smiling softlyas he hugged her tightly.

Everything was finally fixed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So there it is! How long was it eh? I hope you enjoyed reading this story…I know that I enjoyed writing it. Just to answer some inevitable questions here are what the techniques I used (and made up for the most part):

Jikoku karada fuzui no jutsu - instant body paralysis technique

Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu – (it's the technique that big fat dude uses to trap the guys who went to retrieve Sasuke)

Hateshinai yami no jutsu – endless darkness technique

Buyou bushi ha no jutsu – dance of the spinning leaves technique

Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu – (it's the technique Kakashi uses to go underground in the first graphic novel.)

Chisio Fuuin no jutsu – blood sealing technique (very inventive lol)

So, for the scenes at the hospital I actually did check all their blood types and the list you heard Taka rattle off is the actual thing! How's that for an author who researches! Also, blood cells get replaced every four months. I'm not exactly sure if the shellfish thing is possible but hey? It's my story! Lol Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and story in general. If you did listen to 'For Blue Skies' I hope you thought it reflected the mood of those scenes. I definitely listened to it repeatedly while writing this thing. Thanks for reading…and tell me what you think in a review!


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

_I know that I'll see you again. I have to, after what happened I need to. That was the most amazing night I've ever had. I can only hope you feel the same way. Do you know you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? They're closed right now but I'll see them again, and maybe this time they'll be happy to see me too. I'm asking you to wait for me, and I know you will. Please wait and I promise I'll come back to you. I love you._

Sasuke held that little piece of paper closer. Three years had gone by since Sakura had left on the cursed mission with Shikamaru. They had spent one night together, and then when he woke up she was gone, and there was only this note to remind him that it had been real.

He stood and paced the main hallway, looking over the changes he had been working on for three years. He hoped she liked them, they were only for her anyways. To think that only a few hours remained before they returned. Tsunade had received word that they were ready to commence the actual killing approximately two weeks ago, and then the communication had stopped. He hoped that nothing was wrong; there really wasn't anything they could do if something had gone wrong.

Half-smiling, he walked out of the door. Tsunade had planned a welcome for Shikamaru and Sakura; the whole village would be there. As Sakura's former teammate he had been one of the few in charge of organizing the event, though his sole contribution was on insisting that there be lots of flowers. He knew she loved those.

He broke out into a grin – she was finally coming home. He fingered the small box in his pocket; he only hoped she would still want him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kuso, they're catching up." _We've been running for four days straight. We can't take much more, especially with Sakura's injuries. _"Maya- Sakura,"

"Old…..old…habits," She took a few gulps of air as she raced forward, "die hard, don't they?" _Kami, my whole body hurts. That electrical attack really packed a punch. _

"The gates have to be only three kilometers away. We're not going to make it at this speed. There's only five on our tails. The others are all dead so one of us needs to get help or both of us are going to die." He stopped on a particularly strong tree branch and puts his hands on Sakura's shoulders, propping her up. She was ready to fall over.

"I"ll – stay – here," she paused for ten seconds, "I'm too slow to get help in time."

Shikamaru glared at her. "I'll stay, you're too weak to hold them of-" He winced when she hit him and corrected himself. "I meant you're too weak now…with the injury. Normally you're a troublesome ass kicking mach-"

"Now I can definitely tell how much you mean that genius." She smiled wryly. "I can't believe that we could die here, after coming so close."

"Nobody's dying. But you go get help; I swear I can hold them off." He removed his hands from her shoulders. "Just go."

She nodded weakly. "Ino will never forgive me if you don't come out of this with your scrawny ass intact." She began to run, glancing back only once.

"Tch, how troublesome." He forced himself into a defensive posture; Sakura was still a little too close to his position for comfort. He easily dodged the several kunai that were thrown at him, but he failed to notice the exploding tags attached to each one. Cursing, he began to run.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What was that?" Tsunade began to leap from the top of the village gates when Naruto stopped her. "There was an explosion, that's got to be them."

"Then we'll send out a team. As much as I care for them, sending you to investigate would be like giving them Christmas presents in July." Tsunade looked up at her successor. Cursing her own idiocy she realized he was right.

"I'm too old for this. It's a good thing the ceremony is next week." She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Ino had come forward to get a better look. The former Rookie Nine and their teachers were gathered there as well, eagerly awaiting Shikamaru's and Sakura's return. As she joined the two she began to leap off the gate "I'm going to go se-" She stopped cold as a figure emerged from the forest. Immediately the figure was surrounded.

"Oh Go-" Sasuke stared, he knew it was her but there was just no way. She was covered in blood and it looked like her death grip on her left arm was the only thing holding it in place. He immediately went and put his arms around her. "Sakura….oh god…," He turned back to the others – Tsunade, Naruto, and Ino – "Sakura what happened?"

"Sakura-chan…" Ino trailed off, moving aside once Tsunade began the medical procedures necessary to stop the bleeding. "What…what the hell happened?"

Sakura didn't answer, her eyes were glazed over and staring at Sasuke. _He's so beautiful_, was all she could remember thinking before she fell. She didn't hear the screams, she didn't feel Tsunade's repeated attempts to stabilize her heart beat and breathing, she couldn't stop looking at Sasuke.

_At least I got to see him one last time . . _

Ino swam into her line of vision and she recalled Shikamaru who must still be fighting. It wasn't fair for her to go and recover or die here while one of her best friends was out there dying for her. Summoning her last bit of will power in her final moment of lucidity she managed to spit out his location – and then the world went black.

Beautiful silence and encompassing darkness, for as far as the eye could see.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ino," Shikamaru reached out his hand and found hers, he knew she would be here. "You look …er, that colour…your ha-" he stopped when he felt a gentle finger on his lips. She was smiling, something he had longed to see for three years.

"We almost lost you." Her voice was quiet, it was never quiet. Her eyes were shining and much larger than usual. She was crying.

He reached out his fingers and clumsily brushed away her tears. "Sshh, it's okay. I'm still here." He smiled at her, the smile disappearing when he noticed that she was still crying. Shifting slightly in the bed, he made room for her and she climbed next to him. He winced with the effort, but hid it from Ino. She had enough to be worried about with Sakura – they both did.

Her words were garbled, "I'msosorryandIknowthatyoumightneverforgivemebutifyoudon'twanttobe-" He placed a finger on her lips, noting their change in position before speaking.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I love you. How's Sakura?" Ino smacked him on the back of the head. He hissed in pain, the pounding intensified.

"You come back after three years, say you love me, and then ask how Sakura is?" Ino exploded. Then she calmed down and realized what she'd said. Kissing his cheek, she added, "That little jealous streak is what got us into trouble last time wasn't it?"

Shikamaru smiled wryly at her. "Troublesome."

"And proud of it!" She grinned. "You know, I thought you would come back a completely different person but you're still my Shikamaru."

He arched an eyebrow, "Your Shikamaru?"

"Yes, my Shikamaru," She grinned. "but Sakura…she's not doing so well." She silenced Shikamaru and began to speak again. "They think that the nuke-nin caught her in that explosion that you managed to get away from. You only caught the tail end of it, Sakura got the full thing." She shook her head and continued again. "What happened, Shika-kun? I mean, how did they get on your tail?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. His head was pounding again "They heard us talking the night before we were going to take them out and then they overwhelmed us. We managed to get most of them and we critically wounded the ones that were on our tail. We were just running, for four days, and then they caught us. How … " he started gasping for breath, "how could I have been…" His eyes flickered open and shut, "my fault…all…mine…" His heart monitor flat lined. He didn't hear Ino screaming.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sakura pulled Shikamaru into a dark room. "I think it's finally time." She looked around nervously before continuing, "I just received word from Tsunade-sama that they're getting prepared to attack Kumogakure again and they can't handle another blow." _

_"Alright. I think I've got all the kinks worked out. We should attack Hiro, Yoshiko, and Asahu first. They're supposed to be doing reconnaissance of the country's fortifications about thirty minutes from here tonight. Then we'll have to start from separate areas of the compound to ensure that no one escapes." He quelled Sakura's protest before it even came. "I know it's not the safest course of action but it's our only insurance that nobody escapes."_

_"Fine," she huffed, "Let's just go. They're all sick bastards anyway." She shuddered at the horrible images of her so-called friends killing countless innocents simply because they could._

_OoO_

_"Shit! Shikamaru, I can't find Hiro – I think he got away!" Sakura appeared in front of him. "Did you get him?"_

_"No." He formulated another plan. "We have to beat him back to the compound before he ruins this."_

_She nodded and began to race off, turning behind briefly to speak to him. "Come on, you were always lazy, but this is so not the time," She smiled – something she rarely did anymore._

_"Cheh, troublesome." He headed after her._

_OoO_

_Shikamaru dodged several kunai and a fire-jutsu before countering with techniques of his own. He knew that he would have to use his chakra as sparingly as possible if they were going to succeed. The ninja in front of him dropped. _

_"That's thirteen down," he muttered to himself. "Time to go see Sakura, there's only eight more so she should be about done by now." That's when he heard her screaming, and he ran._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura shot up in her bed, immediately lying back down when she felt someone push her back into bed. She recognized those hands, even if she couldn't exactly see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, not feeling up to talking at her normal volume. She wasn't even sure what else to say. There was so much between them, where to start? "I-" he cut her off.

"I think I should be the one talking." He smirked at her from his place beside her bed. "You got hurt pretty badly," he looked down.

"I bet you hurt the people who did this to me pretty badly too." She laughed, and then stopped when she noticed how awful it sounded. "Do I look as bad as I sound?"

He…he was blushing? Maybe it was the drugs and the lack of lighting that made her think that. "I really look that bad? Jeez," she pouted, "not exactly how I imagined our meeting again after three freaking years."

"You look beautiful," he said quickly, before averting his eyes again.

She smiled weakly. "So do you. Anyways," she smoothed the sheets on her bed, for lack of conversation. _Shit, my arm hurts. I guess that's what happens when it almost gets blown off but jeez! Where's the morphine when you need it! _"where's Shikamaru?"

Sasuke's expression darkened slightly. "About that…he's fine. But I need to know," He looked up at her only to find Sakura staring at him curiously. "You two were gone for a long time. If…if you love him…" he was obviously uncomfortable, "If you met someone then I want you to be with that person. I won't be in your way." _I don't have the right to after what I did._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled. Sasuke was finally willingly letting her in past the walls that had been up and nearly impenetrable since his clan's death. "I did meet someone," She smiled when she noticed his fist clench. "It was about eight years ago," she continued in a quiet voice, "when we first got assigned to the same team. He's … incredibly strong, smart, funny in a 'I'll-make fun-of-you-because-you're-stupid' kind of way.." She smiled at him, then frowned when she noticed he still couldn't look at her. "Sasuke-kun, look at me. I'm not angry about what happened three years ago. I forgave you for that…three years ago and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always love you and only you."

She was about to continue when he started kissing her. Emotions that she had to keep bottled for three years flew back to her. Sure, they were in a hospital room and she couldn't really move because of the extent of her injuries but he was kissing her. And she kissed him back, and it was perfect.

When they broke apart Sasuke spoke, "When you get out of the hospital I have something I want to show you."

As she agreed, he kissed her again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As he slowly made the transition from unconscious to conscious, the first thing he saw was Ino muttering away in the corner. He resisted the urge to laugh, because he knew, even if he had only been back for a few hours, she was muttering about him.

"How could he almost die, again!" Ino stalked angrily from one end of the hospital room to the other. "I love him so much and I waited for three years. So, I know he waited too but still! I love him too much for him to die because of some retarded nuke-nin that woke up today and decided to try and blow the hell out of my best friend and the love of my life!" She cracked her knuckles, and Shikamaru cringed, deciding it was safer not to open his eyes. Then he heard sobbing, and he dared to look.

There was Ino, sitting on the floor across from his bed, crying again. He moved to get up, hissing in pain as every muscle protested. He sat next to her, with none of the grace that she moved with.

"Ino…" no response. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried again. "Ino.."

She heard him and threw her arms around him. "You're awake! You almost died, again!" He smiled ruefully, then watched as her expression changed from one of elation to anger. "How come you didn't tell me that something hurt? You just almost died, right in front of me!" The tears started up again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shikamaru pulled her closer. "You're really something, you know that? I'm the one who almost dies and you need consoling." She laughed lightly against his chest, it felt…it felt right. "I love you."

Ino moved as close as she could to him. "I love you too. But I think if you go into cardiac arrest or arrhythmia or whatever that was again, Tsunade-sama is gonna have a whole lot of something else for you."

And they stayed like that until they feel asleep, exhausted by the day's events. When Chouji found them together, it was all he could do not to take a picture. It was wonderful, really, to see his best friends happy. They were happy together. And now he was happy too.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_One month later . . ._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled as she and Sasuke walked…somewhere. She had been discharged that morning and Sasuke was taking her to that oh-so secret place. He'd tied a blindfold around her head, repeatedly asking her if she could see. Finally satisfied that she couldn't see, after she'd told him more than ten times, he took her right hand (the left arm was still rather useless, and would be for a while) and was leading her … somewhere. "Are we there yet? This place must be on the other side of the village!"

"Aa," She hadn't heard that phrase in a while. She realized she'd actually missed hearing it. "We're here."

"Well, aren't you going to take off this blindfold? As much as I love the view and feel of this very nice black blindfold, I'd really like to see something else now."

Sasuke smirked at her, "You always were a smartass." He untied the blindfold.

She looked at him in mock indignation. "Well, it takes one to know one!" She smiled, "So…" she was still looking at him, "where are we anyways?"

He looked nervous again. "Lo-look and see."

Sakura looked at him quizzically, he had stuttered. Sasuke never stuttered. But noticing his look of nervousness and..was that anticipation, she turned her head to take in her surroundings.

_I'm in the Uchiha compound! _The symbol that adorned Sasuke's back was on the gate and walls behind her. But the rest…it could only be described as beautiful. All of the smaller houses were clean, fresh paint covering the walls. The grass was trimmed and there were gardens and flowers and trees everywhere. She gasped, delighted.

"I..I…I…" She turned around again and again, beaming, trying to take it all in. "How did you do all this? I thought…after…I thought you let it all go." She finally stopped spinning and turned to Sasuke. She hadn't stopped smiling.

"When I told Naruto what I wanted to do he got everybody to help. I think I'm ready to live here again." He seemed somewhat embarrassed and seemed to be fiddling with something in his pocket.

"I think it's great! This place is so beautiful! I have to admit though, I never thought you liked lilies and dahlias, or even sakuras for that matter." She blushed, "This place is full of them!"

"They're your favorites," he said simply.

She stared at him, speechless. "How..how did you…"

"You told me once. When we were sixteen we were assigned to go to the Yamanaka flower shop and felt Yamanaka-san take stock of all her flowers. You told me and Naruto all the flowers that you liked and the flowers that you didn't like."

"I didn't think you were actually listening!" She finally managed to spit out after about two minutes of silence.

When Sasuke spoke again, it was quietly. "I always listen to you."

Then, the proverbial lightbulb went off in her head. "But..if they're my favourites…why did you plant them?"

Her heart stopped when Sasuke got down on one knee and pulled out what he had been fiddling with all day. It was a small box, it looked like…a ring box. She gasped, but smiled when he took her hand.

"Sakura," his voice was going to crack, he could feel it. "I love you. I know that in the past I was awful to you but I promise that I'll never treat you that way for as long as I live." He opened the box to display the silver ring (he knew she hated gold) with the large diamond in the center, offset by two sapphires. The ring had reminded him of both of them, together. When cleaning out the main house, he's found it amongst his mother's jewelry and he knew he's found the ring. "I'm ready to move in here, but only if you do it with me. You're the person who brought me out of the darkness that I created for myself. You saved me. You once told me that without me, you'd be alone, even if you were surrounded with a lot of other people. I feel the same way, about you. So..Haruno Sakura,"

She started crying, "Yah?" He couldn't hold back a small laugh, she was beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" And his voice cracked. _Damn it,_ he thought, _I was doing so well._

"Yes!" She threw herself down on the ground and on top of him. "Did you even have to ask?" She kissed him. "It's not possible to be this in love," She whispered happily as Sasuke slid the ring onto her finger.

He smiled at her. "I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt you again."

She smiled back. "So, you'd be alone without me, huh?" She asked in a teasing voice, standing up.

"You're the one who came up with that line," he answered wryly, taking her extended arm, careful not to pull her back down.

"True. So…which house is ours?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"My old house, no..it's new. It's different. It's not going to be like that ever again."

"I love you," she began pulling him in what she hoped was the direction of his old house, "and I promise you I always will."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I have a mission for you," Naruto looked over his desk at the four people he'd selected for this particular task. It had been over a year since Sakura and Shikamaru had returned to Konoha. He'd become Hokage shortly after, then watched as his friends got together, got married, and moved on with their lives in a direction he'd only hoped he'd see them go in, together.

"I kinda guessed that's why you called us here Naruto." Ino laughed lightly, "That is what you do now, right?"

"Very funny Ino-pig, but I think _Hokoga-sama _over there has something he wants to tell us." Sakura laughed as well, noticing Naruto's reddening face.

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke shook his head. The idiot may be the Hokage, but he'd always be the same goofball on the inside. He realized he didn't want it any other way.

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Are you planning on telling us anytime soon?"

"Well," Naruto huffed, pretending to be angry. "I guess that if you don't want the mission I could always assign Sai to it instead of you, Sasuke." He grinned inwardly at his best friend's expression of extreme dislike. "He told me the other day he hadn't seen much of Sakura since you two got married. And then, Ino could be replaced by Tonton. You know, we always need at least one pig on each mission but since this particular pig doesn't want it I gues-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ino lunged at Naruto, Hokage or not, intending to beat him to a pulp. He seemed to be laughing as he repeatedly held her off until she succeeded at creating a rather large bump on his head.

"Jeez," Naruto rubbed said bump, "Well…since you two couples really can't be separated and I get an earful of complaints every time I try it," he raised his hand when four glares met his humored look, "Anyways, this one's on Gaara's turf. He has some nuke-nins that you might remember. The ones that got away after blowing your arm off," he gestured to Sakura, "and pretty much killing you. They're in both our interests to eliminate and we've finally tracked them down, licking their wounds in some god-forsaken desert. I figured you would like this mission?"

Sakura grinned, "Thanks Naruto. You really are a good Hokage." She smiled at his embarrassed look. "Well, I accept." _I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!_

"I accept." Sasuke took Sakura's hand and proceeded to walk out of the office.

"You'd better not be-"

"Don't worry dobe," Sasuke turned, "we'll be back in time for your wedding."

Ino smiled, "I wouldn't miss seeing Hinata all dressed up, pledging her love…" she got a dreamy look on her face, only returning to earth when Shikamaru elbowed her. Her glare returned, "You on the other hand," she picked up the scroll on Naruto's desk, "I never want to see again!" Ino stuck out her tongue playfully before following Sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru shuffled out after them.

Naruto smiled as the group left his office. He could hear Ino and Sakura chatting amicably (for once) down the hallway. _Things are finally how they should be._

Indeed they were.

THE END

YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHH! IT'S DONE! So…what did you think? I knotted up the loose ends, Sakura and Sasuke got married, Ino and Shikamaru are happy, and Naruto's the Hokage! I know I didn't bring in any of the other characters (besides Chouji) but I really wanted the epilogue to be short and focus on those particular relationships. So tell me what you think

**Anyways, about January 2005, before I created my fanfiction account I read a Team 7 friendship story in which Kakashi takes them (then 12) into the woods overnight, they talk about their futures, etc. Then, it jumps into the future where Sakura is the Hokage, Kakashi died protecting them (or something along those lines), and Naruto and Sasuke fight and both die (Naruto is trying to bring him home). I think that's the basic premise of this one-shot. So, if you know what this story is please let me know!**

Anyways, please tell me which one of my other stories you'd like to see updated next. I have all the other chapters about ½ finished so let me know and the next chapter will be out before school starts. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
